Star Wars Rebels Hera X Ezra
by StarWarsCollects
Summary: When the rest of the ghost crew leave on a supply run Ezra discovers a hidden interest in Hera Star Wars Rebels Fanfiction
1. Chapter 1: Discovery

**I can never find Hera and Ezra romance stories so I thought I'd do my own but please don't be too harsh I've never done this before**

 **Warning Sexual content**

Ezra wakes up and it's quite something is off

Ezra: Zeb you there?

Silence

Ezra opens the door and yells

Ezra: Kanan? Sabine? Hera?

Hera appears at the end of the hall

She sits at the table cleaning some of the equipment

Hera: I was wondering when you'd get up I didn't feel like waking you I sent the others on a supply run thought you may want to sit one out since you've helped out so much recently

Ezra: thanks Hera

Ezra sits by the table still in his pajamas and relaxs glad to finally have a day off and by himself, well almost by himself

Ezra and Hera rarely talking by themselves he had nothing against her just the opportunity never arose

Ezra: when will they be back

Hera: couple rotations moving the entire ghost uses more fuel then just the phantom so I thought sending them would be better for the rebellion

Ezra: yea...

Ezra was confused he never thought he was interested in Hera but suddenly he felt excited to be around her alone

Ezra: I'm gonna go get dressed and then I'll help you clean the weapons if you'd like me too

Hera: sure

Ezra walks back to his room and changes his clothes and comes back and sits at the table and grabs a wash cloth

He is shaking but he's trying not to look stupid in front of Hera

He knocks over the bucket of soapy water and it spills all over Hera

Hera gasps

Ezra: I'm so sorry let me get you a towel

Hera: it's alright

Hera laughs

Hera: accidents happen but it seems I picked the wrong day to clean my clothes cause until my others dry this was the only clothes I had

Ezra: I let you borrow some of mine they should fit

Hera: no no I'm fine just clean up the water and im gonna head to my bunk for now let me know when the clothes are dry

Ezra cleans the water and goes and sits in the gunner seat looking out at the stars but he sees a small night piercing through the floor he leans over and looks through the hole to see where the light is coming from

He sees the beautiful green twilek laying on her bunk only wearing panties her wet clothes laying over to the side of her bed.

Ezra's heart is pounding does he tell her, does he act on it does he act like he didn't see?!

 **That's the end of chapter 1 I wanted to kinda see if anyone even would read this if you guys want I'll keep it going. If you'd like it to continue comment and I'll begin working immediately on a full story**


	2. Chapter 2: A Secert

**I haven't heard anything out of the first chapter but I thought I'd continue you it and hope it gains popularity so here's chapter 2**

 **WARNING SEXUAL CONTENT**

One day after Chapter 1

Ezra is in the cargo bay practicing lightsaber skills mostly trying to do anything to get Hera out of his mind.

Hera walks through the door

Hera: I've got some food ready if you want some

Ezra stops and removes his helmet shielding his face

Ezra: ok I'm coming

Hera walks back to the main section of the ship and sits and Ezra comes and sits opposite to her

Hera is confused, Ezra has been acting so strange the past 2 days, and surprisingly being uncharacteristicly sweet

Hera: Ezra is something wrong

Ezra freezes. Does she know about last night what is she talking about but hes able to play it cool

Ezra: no everything's fine

Hera: you haven't been acting yourself since yesterday sure you're ok

Ezra: I'm fine Hera I promise

Hera knows he's lying but knows she won't get anything out of him

Hera: whatever you say

Later that night

Ezra can't sleep so he makes he way to the cockpit and sits staring out at the stars

Hera appears behind him and comes and sits

Hera: when I was little my father would tell me stories about he travels before the clone wars. He said out of all the things he seen the most beautiful of all was starry landscape and calmness of space

Hera: I know something is bothering you I'm not sure what but something is. I knew the day you came on my ship you were special Ezra but not about being a Jedi but just being a good person. You've grown so much and I'm so proud of you.

Ezra: Hera..

Hera: I don't care if you don't wanna talk about it I just want to let you know I'm here I'm always here

Hera kisses Ezra on the head and begins to walk back

Ezra: Hera wait!

Hera turns and looks at Ezra

Ezra: I grew up alone half the time and when I met everyone here you guys made me feel loved and I have started to love you guys back

Hera chuckles

Hera: well I'm not jedi and I could tell that

Ezra: no like love love

Hera: oh Ezra, so this is about Sabine...

Ezra: no hera I'm talking about you! I love you Hera

 **That's the end of chapter 2 please comment telling me someone is reading this or like it or something thank you again**


	3. Chapter 3: The Bond Grows

**I got a response! I wanted to let everyone know my plan for this. I plan to do 18 chapters and possible extent this into something else if people enjoy it! I like doing these odd ships and I want to do original trilogy next so any suggestions?!**

Story continues immediately after chapter 2

Hera is stunned she didn't realize Ezra thought of her this way and what could she do does she love him she thought she loved kanan but everything with kanan was so confusing recently

Hera: I... I don't know what to say

Ezra: I'm sorry I had to tell you the truth

Hera: I'm gonna go get some water

Ezra: I'm sorry Hera

Hera: no Ezra don't be sorry I appreciate you telling me the truth it's just so sudden I don't understand

Ezra: I don't know either but I seen something in you I've never seen before and I can't stop thinking about you

Hera: let me wrap my head around all this ok? I promise we will talk about it

Ezra: please don't tell the others I didn't want it to be awkward but I can't hide my feelings

Hera: don't worry Ezra this stays between us

Hera leaves the cockpit and enters her room she stands there so confused by not only the events that have taken place but the feelings she felt did she love him to? Couldn't be she always she herself as more of a mother to Ezra and Sabine never a lover

The next day

Kanan contacts Hera

Kanan: we got the supplies should be back in a day or two

Hera stares at the desk twirling a bolt

Kanan: Hera are you there

Hera jumps

Hera: sorry yea I'm here

Kanan: is something wrong

Hera: no nothing just.. long night didn't get much sleep

Kanan: I told you not to worry about the rebellion they are laying low for the next few months

Hera: it's not that

Kanan: then what is it

Hera: i said it's nothing I'll have the docking ready when you arrive specter 2 out

In the phantom the hologram ends and sabine looks over at kanan

Sabine: what was that all about

Kanan: I'm not sure probably nothing she's always had that side to her

Zeb snores behind them and chopper is shut down

Sabine: kanan have you ever thought of what you might do after the war ends

Kanan: not really I never thought I'd live this far never planned ahead

Sabine: No life with Hera

Kanan laughs

Kanan: Hera leave the rebellion good luck with that

Kanan: she's stuck in her ways she would never want a relationship and when she did she wanted it her way and that's not how I handle things. Plus the Jedi don't allow attachments

Sabine: kanan the Jedi are dead!

Kanan: and?

Sabine: I can't believe you sometimes no wonder Hera and you never worked out was it the Jedi keeping you from attachments or yourself?

Back on the ghost Hera sees Ezra in the cargo bay again

Hera: can we talk Ezra

Ezra: of course

Ezra deactivates his lightsaber and climbs the ladder

Hera: I wanted to apologize for being so quick for leaving last night I just didn't know what to say

Ezra: I'm sorry to I don't mean to make you worry about these things but I do care for you Hera and I just wanted to let you know

Hera: I care about you too Ezra a lot but right now I don't know if any relationship is right for me or you the rebellion is counting on us and we need to stay focused

Ezra: I understand...

Ezra's head falls in disappointment

Hera: now Ezra don't be upset I do care for you and you know I do and maybe when all this is over maybe we can look into all this again if the feelings are still there but just not right now

Ezra: promise?

Hera: I promise

Hera wraps her arms around Ezra and hugs him she meant everything she said but in her mind she wonders what if she just let go and let nature take its course and see where the relationship went but she knew she couldn't not now not with kanan and Sabine coming back

 **That's chapter 3! Hope you enjoyed and this is far from the end! Any advice, criticism or compliments are welcome! Thanks for reading and on to Chapter 4!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Crew Reunited

Chapter 4 begins a few hours after chapter 3

Ezra and Hera are sitting at the table and are playing cards

Hera: I win again!

Ezra: how you've won all but one of our games how are you so good

Hera: you'll learn just ask Sabine she had no clue how to play before I taught her

Ezra: so they will be back in the morning

Hera: Yep..

Hera: I enjoyed your company Ezra it's been a lot of fun

Ezra: it has maybe we can have more times like this

Hera: I think we will

Hera and Ezra look into each other's eyes both know they love each other but neither acts

Hera: well I guess I better start preparing the docking bay for he phantom

Ezra: I'll do it Hera get some sleep

Hera: you're sweet Ezra you really are

Hera gives a light kiss on the cheek and goes to her room and Ezra heads to the cargo haul

The next day

Kanan, Sabine, zeb and chopper are just a few more minutes from jumping out of hyperspace

Sabine: I'm gonna be so glad to lay down in my bunk!

Kanan: tell me about it I hate these long distance trips

Sabine: listen kanan I'm sorry about what I said the other day

Kanan: don't worry about it you're right but I can't change who I am

Sabine: I didn't mean to be mean I just...I don't know

Kanan: hey it's over

Kanan: coming out of hyperspace now

The phantom leaves hyperspace and appears behind the ghost

Sabine: locking on

The latch seals

Sabine: wake up zeb were back

Zeb: I'm up I'm up

Ezra opens the door

Ezra: bout time you showed up

Sabine: don't even try to brag about your soft bed just grab some of these supplies

Kanan jumps down and walks up to Hera

Kanan: Hera about the other night I'm sorry

Hera: don't be it's the past and we're moving on

Kanan walks on to his room

The crew unpack the rest of the supplies and make their ways to each room

Hera yells down the hall

Hera: call in from sato we meet them in 2 rotations

Ezra exits his room and walks up to Hera

Ezra: any word on what he's got planned

Hera: not sure something about a scout mission of a possible base

Ezra whispers: wanna do that me and you

Hera stops and looks at him

Hera whispers: I told you Ezra we can't do this

Ezra whispers: oh come on I didn't say anything like that just a scout mission no harm

Hera whispers: I'll think about it

Ezra whispers: that's all I'm asking just let me know

Ezra walks back to his room and passes Sabine

Sabine walks up to Hera

Sabine: something wrong with Ezra

Hera: not that I'm aware of why

Sabine: he usually is bugging me if he doesn't see me for awhile he hasn't talked to me at all

Hera laughs

Hera: someone missing their crush

Sabine joking punches Hera

Sabine: he's not my crush but I don't know maybe he's growing up

Hera: don't worry I'm sure he'll be back after you before you know it

Sabine: shut up

Sabine laughs

Hera sits in the pilots seat and makes the jump to hyperspace to meet with sato

 **That's it for chapter 4! Will Hera and Ezra go on the mission together? what's up with Sabine? Find out in the next chapter! As always any advice, cristism or compliments are welcome!**


	5. Chapter 5: Couples Combined

The ghost exits hyperspace and locks onto commander satos ship

Sato: glad to see everyone again

Hera: glad to see you too commander we have the supplies, kanan, Sabine, zeb and chopper will assist in get those in me and Ezra will go check out the base you discussed

Sato: good but I need one more favor I need two others to help a friend of mine in the patway system would any of your crew like to assist me

Hera: I'm not sure commander...

Sabine: I'll go

Kanan: I'll go with her

Sato: then that settles it

Hera: you guys don't have to

Sabine: I don't mind

Hera: sure you can handle dealing with him that long

Sabine laughs

The next day the ghost detachs from satos ship and the phantom detachs from the ghost

Sabine: good luck specter 2

Hera: same to you specter 5

The two ships jump to hyperspace

 **The next few chapters will alternate between Kanan x Sabine and Hera x Ezra sorry for the short chapter kinda had to be to set up the rest of the story**


	6. Chapter 6: Hera and Ezra's Trip

**Before I start I wanted to give a big thanks to**

 **Westrailfan64 for following and please comment something you'd like to see added and I will do my best to add it in! Thanks to everyone for reading the first five parts.**

Chapter 6 follows the events on the ghost following the meet up with sato

Hera: we have course set for the Rune System

Ezra: great I'm glad you decided to go on this mission with me alone

Hera: yea well I told you before I don't have any intent to do anything and I hope you have the same intent

Ezra: of course completely professional

Hera sighs

Hera: it's not that I don't think the same way Ezra it's just we can't

Ezra: why not?

Hera: where do I start! You're a Jedi I'm a leader in the rebellion the galaxy is counting on people like me and you

Ezra: and I'm saying we help the galaxy together

Ezra grabs Heras hand and put it into his

Hera doesn't know weather to pull away or not

Hera: maybe this trip wasn't a good idea

Ezra let's go of her hand

Ezra: I'm sorry Hera you I don't mean to make things weird between us

Hera: I know I'm saying if I have to spend this much time with you my feelings about a relationship may change

Hera grabs his hand

Ezra: one can hope

The next few hours are quite not much goes on normal conversations between the two detailing their past and getting some personal time to chat about things hey never had time to before. The ghost is now only a few minutes from reaching its destination when everything falls apart.

Ezra and Hera are sitting at the table

Hera: well we should be getting close I should go get ready to bring it out of hyperspace

Ezra feels something he feels cold suddenly he sees it an asteroid field just out of hyperspace

Ezra: Hera get us out of hyperspace now

Hera: what?

A small asteroid smashes into the hull and pulls the ghost out of hyperspace

Hera runs to the cockpit

Hera: the asteroid took out our hyperdrive

Ezra: how far are we from the Rune System

Hera: too far but there's a small uncharted moon ahead well land there and call for help we've just gotta get through this asteroid field first

A huge asteroid is coming right at them

Hera pulls up with everything she's got the ghost skids the asteroid but then another asteroid hits the hull

Hera: I've got no steering

Hera: its headed for the moon

Ezra: come on we can't be in the cockpit when it hits the ground

Hera: I'm not letting my ship get destroyed

Ezra: and I'm not letting you get killed!

Ezra pulls Hera back to the main portion of the ship

The ghost crashs into the moon

Ezra: Hera!

Ezra looks around regaining his senses

Hera: Owww!

Ezra gets up and sees Hera in the corner of the ship grabbing her leg

Ezra: Hera! What's wrong

Hera: my leg!

Ezra: stay here I'm gonna go get the medical kit

Hera: hurry

Ezra grabs bandages and medicine and returns to Hera

Ezra: ok looks like your leg is pretty cut up but I'll get it Hera don't worry

Ezra grabs the medical scissors and cuts her pant leg and pulls away the ripped fabric showing two pretty bad cuts and several smaller ones

Hera: how bad is it?

Ezra: nothing serious but you'll be out for the next few days

Ezra pulls out the cream to put on her cut

Ezra: this is gonna hurt some but just don't worry it's gonna be alright

Ezra takes the cloth and dabs it in the cream and puts it on heras wounds

Hera: ah! That hurts!

Ezra finishes cleaning the blood and puts the bandages over it and attaches a brace to her leg

Ezra: I don't want these opening back up so just be careful ok?

Hera nods

Hera: I wanna look at the damage

Ezra: can you stand?

Hera: I can stand just help me

Ezra puts his arm around her and guides her to the door Ezra opens it and sees the vast wilderness of the untouched moon

Ezra: it's so peaceful

Hera: come on

They make their way around the ship and Hera sees the cockpit or what once was the cockpit

The ghosts cockpit glass is shattered the panels heavily damaged

Ezra: Hera I'm sorry I wish I could've sensed the asteroid field sooner

Hera with tears in her eyes

Hera: you saved me if I would've stayed I would've died

Hera hugs Ezra

Hera and Ezra survey the rest of the ship

Hera: sit me down

Ezra lays her down

Hera: I need you to contact the rebels tell them what happened and say we need some help

Ezra: I will, do you need anything else?

Hera: no im good just wanna sit here enjoy some fresh air

Ezra: if you need me yell

Hera: I will. Thank you Ezra for everything.

Ezra nods and makes his way to ghost

 **That concludes chapter 6 hope you enjoyed any suggestions or compliments are always appreciated and I hope you will follow for chapter 7 coming later today!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Jedi and the Mandalorian

This chapter takes place immediately after the ghost and phantom leave satos ship but follows the events inside the phantom

The phantom jumps to hyperspace

Kanan: well better get comfy it's a long trip

Sabine: why did you want to go with me

Kanan: to keep you safe

Sabine: you know i can keep myself safe

Kanan: I want to make sure of it

Sabine: you and Hera treat me like I'm a little girl

Kanan: only because i want the best for you

Sabine looks down. Her suspensions only grew did kanan think of her like that? No no couldn't be or could it?

Sabine: I think I'm gonna try and get some sleep

Kanan: I'm sorry Sabine you know me and Hera and Ezra and zeb only do what's best for everyone and you know I wouldn't do anything that'd hurt you

Sabine: I know

Sabine walks to the back of the phantom and starts taking of her armor plates

She removes all the plates leaving her old mandalorian black skin tight robe

Sabine lays down and falls asleep

Kanan sits thinking to himself about everything that's gone on and he looks back at Sabine he always found her a beautiful young woman but never anything more and he knew that's how it had to stay

Sabine cant sleep on the hard bench she tosses and turns trying to look like she's sleeping she can't stop think about Kanan that's all she can think about. Does that mean she loves him or what? She's so confused.

Sabine: Kanan can I ask a question

Kanan: sure

Sabine: did any Jedi ever break the rules about attachments

Kanan: all the time

Kanan: the Jedi had fallen off the path by the time of the clone wars and probably will never be back to what it once was

Sabine: but they were banned from the Jedi order right?

Kanan: no not always most were never caught some were but my Jedi hid facts like that

Sabine: interesting...

 **That ends chapter 7 thank you for reading and stay tuned more Ezra and Hera in the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8: Love Grows, Enemies are Made

**Thanks micheal for the review and yes I do plan to include those in the coming chapters!**

Chapter 8 continues the stories told in chapters 6 and 7

Ezra gets inside the ghost and finds the communication station it's damaged but works but only a short transmission may work

Ezra picks up the mic

Ezra: who to call who to call

Ezra into the mic: kanan Sabine! Can you hear me

Kanan: Ezra what are you doing where's Hera

Ezra: we ran into an asteroid field the ghost crashed we need help

Sabine runs up beside kanan: is Hera ok?

Ezra: yea she's fine but the ghost isn't

Sabine: where are you?

Ezra: on a small moon

Sabine: were on our way be there in a few hours

The transmission cuts out

Sabine: changing course I guess

Kanan: seems so

Ezra returns to Hera

Ezra: you ok?

Hera: I'm fine

Ezra: kanan and Sabine are on their way

Hera: good hopefully we can use the phantom to call the rebellion and get some parts to fix the ghost

Ezra sits beside Hera and puts his arm around her

Hera: what are you doing for the last time I told you we can't

Ezra: for the next few hours we can't help any rebellion what's stopping you now

Ezra: am I just that unlikeable?

Hera laughs

Hera: I guess you have a point

Ezra: so doing this wouldn't upset you?

Ezra leans in and kisses Hera on the lips

Ezra's heart is pounding it's happening it's really happening he can't believe it

Hera is mind blown it's so much better then she imagined

Neither stop kissing they love it too much

Hera: whatever happens it stays on this moon you understand?

Ezra: of course captain

Hera removes her head gear and pulls her shirt down

Ezra removes his shirt and they lean in bodies touching and lips and tongues touching

Ezra feels every inch of the upper half of her body something for awhile he thought he wanted to happen with Sabine but now it's happening with Hera and he's much happier

Hera and Ezra explore every inch of each other's bodies

Ezra never thought he'd lose his virginity to Hera but he's so glad he did

Ezra guides Hera back into the ghost and helps her get cleaned up and they fall asleep in Heras bunk

Together

Meanwhile... in the outer rim

Sab a twilek bounty hunter has a special bounty offered by a hidden figure with a voice changer

The hidden figure: mighty Sab I come with a request

Sab: I don't take just any request

The hidden figure: i need a Jedi to be defeated and I only knew one person with the skill like that

Sab laughs

Sab: a Jedi ha no way they are dead

The hidden figure: this boy lives his name, Ezra Bridger has become an issue and I need him to be eliminated

Sab: what's in it for me

The hidden figure: 1 million credits and you get to keep these

The hidden figure tosses two lightsabers at Sab he grabs both with one hand

The hidden figure: once owned by the apprentice of Anakin skywalker... ahsoka tano...

Sab ignites the two blades and looks in amazement at the green color and yellow color they Amit

Sab: deal where can I find him

The hidden figure: That's for you to find out

The hidden figure leaves the temple

 **Thank you guys again for reading I have a planned sequel already thought of for after I finish this and also this takes place after the season 2 premiere and goes off on another story line and will not follow the events of Rebels season 2 or 3**

 **This means any character can and may die**


	9. Chapter 9: Loves Greatest Challenges

**Hey guys quick update before this part some of you asked if I would put more detail into the sex scenes and I'd be more then happy to! I was afraid people may not want more detail but I will gladly include it and if anyone doesn't enjoy it please let me know thanks!**

Hera awakes

Hera turns over and grabs Ezra pulling him into her arms pushing her large breasts into his back

Hera: Ezra wake up I wanna play around some more before kanan and Sabine get here

Ezra bats his eyes

Ezra: you sure we have time?

Hera: we have plenty of time

Hera: I want you Soo bad

Ezra rolls over

Ezra stares at heras perfect green tits

Ezra had only seen video of breasts before but he never imagined a woman as beautiful as Hera would be his first pair he'd see

Ezra moves his head and kisses them as Hera reaches down and slowly inserts Ezra into her

Ezra was much large then kanan even at his age she couldn't wait to see him in a few years

Hera moans loudly as he slides into her

Hera had never had someone as big as Ezra in fact not even the bounty hunters she had been with back when she had no money

Hera and Ezra both knew they were happy

Their bodies both move back and fourth for a few moments the ghost shakes as more intense moments occur

Hera moans: Ezra I can't take much more

About that time Ezra moans and Hera knows exactly what's happened...

Hera pushes Ezra off of her

Hera looks down and sees the white liquid dripping from her

Hera: EZRA!!!

Ezra: I'm sorry I'm sorry

Hera: sorry won't fix this!

Ezra: I don't know what to do

Hera: get your clothes and go outside and set up the beacon

Ezra: Hera..

Hera: now!

Ezra leaves

The phantom exits hyperspace

Sabine: beacon found

Kanan: over there

Kanan points to the crashed ghost

The phantom lands

Sabine exits first and meets Ezra and sabine does something she usually doesn't do she hugs Ezra

Sabine: are you alright?!

Ezra: I'm fine Sabine

Kanan puts a hand on Ezra's shoulder

Kanan: how's Hera

Ezra: she's fine just a little beat up

Kanan: let me go check on her

Kanan leaves

Sabine: so Ezra I was thinking maybe we could do something when we get back to the fleet

Ezra: what is up with you

Sabine: nothing I just wanted to spend some time with you is that a problem?

Ezra: no, I mean why you don't like me

Sabine: I'm sorry I guess I kinda felt left out when you were giving special treatment to hera and not...

Sabine looks up with a shocked face

Sabine: you like Hera!?!

Ezra: well no of course not

Sabine: I know you! You're suppose to like me!

Ezra: I do, I mean I don't, I mean... stop being confusing!!!

Sabine: so if I do this will you enjoy it?

Sabine kisses Ezra on the lips

Sabine stands frozen

Ezra: well...

Back inside

Kanan: hera you there

Hera: I'm here

Kanan: you ready

Hera: yep let me pack up a few more things

Kanan: sure you just wanna leave it

Hera: yea I don't wanna be a bother

Kanan puts his arm around Hera and leads her out of the ghost

 **Thanks for reading chapter 9 this is the halfway point and after chapter 10 there is a time skip and they will be in new outfits similar to the ones in season 3 except one character! Stay tuned to find out who!**


	10. Chapter 10: Advice

**The next few chapters may be spaced apart I've been super busy but plan to finish it in the coming weeks**

Hera and the crew are aboard the phantom heading back to the fleet its silent the entire way

They rejoin sato's ship

Hera leaves quickly saying she has to go to the infirmary to get her wound checked out

Ezra leaves the ghost head down in shame, Sabine follows him in private

Sabine: Ezra...

Ezra: Sabine I don't wanna hear it Ive decided I'm leaving the rebellion

Sabine: you can't!

Ezra: Sabine you don't understand

Sabine: I confess I have feelings for you and you run off?

Ezra: it's not that

Sabine: then what is it Ezra?

Ezra: Hera is pregnant!

Sabine is silent

Ezra: with my child, I've ruined her and everything she hoped for

Sabine: Ezra How could you

Ezra: you think I was the only one who wanted that she wanted that just as much as me

Sabine: we need to talk to kanan

Ezra: no! Not kanan!

Sabine: maybe ahsoka

Ezra: that may work

Sabine sits besides Ezra

Sabine: just me and you will talk to her

Sabine: and if it doesn't help you can leave ok?

Ezra: fine

Hera is in the infirmary

Medical droid: are you aware of your pregnancy?

Hera: yes

Medical droid: are you aware you are caring twins?

Hera: do what?!

Medical droid hands the data pad

Hera: no no it can't be

Medical droid: abortion is always an option

Hera: no it's ok

Hera: wipe all memory of this appointment

Medical droid: very well

Hera cries

Ezra and Sabine meet with ahsoka

Ahsoka: glad to meet you

Sabine: Ezra needs your help and you're the only one we can't trust

Sabine: Hera is pregnant with Ezra's child

Ahsoka: I'm not sure what to say what are you wanting

Ezra: what should I do?

Ahsoka: wait when the baby is born I will test its connection with the force if it's strong I suggest getting it far from the empire

Sabine: why

Ahsoka: the empire will use the child as a weapon like the inquisitiors

Ezra: where do I go though

Ahsoka: I'll help you with it once it's born until then stay quiet I'll talk to Hera

Ezra: don't tell kanan

Ahsoka: I won't for now young one

 **That's the end for now but chapter 11 is coming soon!**


End file.
